


Once Again?

by sebtacularvettel



Series: 2017 Formula 1 season [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Canadian GP 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: Sebastian is doing a track walk and sees a couple of seagulls, they remind him of one person.





	Once Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this out before the race begins. Who knows maybe we get seagulls 2.0.

Wednesday. It's track walk time, the sky has a few moody clouds but the asphalt is as hot as ever. 

Just as we take a turn into turn 1, I see a couple of seagulls. Not a couple but really only a seagulls couple. My first thought is to facetime Lewis before they fly away, but remembering last year that is very unlikely.

"Whats up?", I hear Lewis pick up and see him lying on the floor with Roscoe next to him.

"Just don't let Roscoe see this-", Lewis makes a face, turning his full attention to me.

"- but look what I found in Canada!" I turn my phone to the seagulls so that Lewis can see them clearly, before I hear him laugh loudly. His laugh always gets a chuckle out of me.

"Are you serious?!" Lewis barely says as he tries to stifle his laughter. I nod with a small smile on my face while I can feel my teams eyes on me.

I look away from my phone and Lewis to see Ricciardo walking closer to the seagulls and then hurrying a bit to make them fly away.

"Why did you do that?" I hurriedly ask, voice raised only by a small, barely there octave.

"I don't like them. They bring bad luck." he answers and shrugs it off before returning to his papers.

"I assume they are gone?" I bring back my attention to Lewis just as I turn back to the beginning of the turn and lean on the wall.

I sigh. "Yea, they are." 

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Lewis asks while Roscoe besides him starts shifting in sleep.

"I'm okay-", a small yawn interrupts me, "- it's just jet lag".

"I told you that you needed to go with me to New York and not stay at Monaco also put your sunglasses on!" he gives me a stern look and I get the "I meant now, you idiot" memo, so I quickly put them on.

"You know sometimes you sound like a mom-", and before he can take a breath to cut in I continue, "- and some of us don't gave schedules created by NASA and the best Finnish doctors."

"You have a Finnish physio and a Finnish teammate."

"Yes, and your point is?"

"Uhh...I don't have one"

"Okay let's just move on from this topic." I chuckle.

"Yea we probably should." I see Lewis look somewhere and groan.

"You need to go to the airport soon?"

"Yessssssssss" Lewis whines as he gets up from the floor and wakes up Roscoe.

"Oh come on aren't you excited to finally see me?"

Lewis chuckles before answering "No."

He probably sees my half angry, half sad face expression before adding "I am joking Sebby" I give him an annoyed look now because I hate that nickname and he still keeps using it even if he knows it annoys me.

"To be honest I kinda want to see the seagulls more but like 0.01%." Just as he says that his hip and thigh hit the couch and he almost trips and let's out a small muffled "shit".

"Now that is what you get for wanting to see seagulls more than me."

He gives me a shocked look. 

"Supportive boyfriends would ask if their significant other is okay or maybe not in pain?"

"Seagulls can ask that as well." I notice the team and realize that I should probably hang up.

"I only said by a small margin!! I am landing in few hours and then we'll have a serious talk about this!"

"Yeah, sure. I have to go I think Ricciardo is fuming, so if you want to have an actual serious talk, with both parties alive, you will start getting ready and I will go back to my track walk and pray not to see anymore seagulls or I will murder them."

"And I am the one who doesn't care about the animals" I hear Lewis mumble.

"I heard that and see you soon!"

"Remember that in any way you cannot get out of our ser-" at that moment I hang up knowing that I created even more topics for our serious talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope Canada treats us well and I hope y'all enjoyed this little fic.


End file.
